Conspiracy Theory, Part 4
| Series = Major Crimes | Season = 6 | Episode = 9 | Airdate = December 19, 2017 | Viewers = 2.33 million | Writer = Duppy Demetrius | Director = Michael M. Robin | Guests = | Previous = | Next = | Episode list = Season 6 }} Sharon Raydor must make decisions related to her ongoing health problems while arriving at the solution of a series of murders and sexual assaults. The Victim * Bonnie Pearl, lawyer representing women who are oppressed. She was shot in the head while driving her vehicle. When her body was found, she was wearing a fake pearl necklace, even though it was supposed to be her "signature". She was representing multiple waitresses who were wrongfully terminated from Tackles restaurants at the age of 30. Later revealed to have known about Vanessa Blaine's rape and was reportedly a mother figure for her. Bonnie had also tracked down three other women who were raped while employed by Tackles. * Vanessa Blaine, one of the waitresses who were terminated from Tackles. Feels that there isn't enough money in the world to compensate what happened to her and did not want to settle the case for money like the other waitresses. Found dead in her house with signs of a struggle. Was revealed to have been raped by someone she knew and trusted which caused her to try to commit suicide. * 14 sexual assault victims, all over the county. All were employed by Tackles restaurants during the time of the assaults. Some of these victims being Vanessa Blaine (A.K.A. Burbank/Dallas), Shelly Coyne (A.K.A. San Diego/Miami), Makisha Selby (A.K.A. Las Vegas/Atlanta), Dianna Holt (A.K.A. Indianapolis/Tampa) and Mary Beth Roberts (A.K.A. Chicago/Denver). * Dr. Bill Landon, renowned motivation speaker and a friend of Craig Curtis as well as one of Craig Curtis' key investors. Craig provided him with waitresses from his restaurants in every city he toured in which had a Tackles restaurant, after which Bill drugged and raped them. Found dead in his vehicle, shot multiple times with the same M.O. as Bonnie Pearl. The Suspects * Craig Curtis, owner of a restaurant chain called Tackles which uses scantily clad young women as waitresses although their contracts specify that they are models so that Tackles can monitor their overall appearance, weight and age. All contracts for waitresses expire the day they turn thirty. Craig was accused of gang raping one of the cheerleaders at his college, making him the prime suspect of Vanessa Blaine's rape. He had a solid alibi for Vanessa's rape but knew about it and did not report it to the police. Provided Dr. Bill Landon with waitresses from his restaurants so he could rape them. Was the last person Bill Landon called before being murdered but phone records show that he wasn't near any of the victims at the time of their murders. He was later charged with aiding and abetting sexual assault and conspiracy. * Stan Pearl, son of Bonnie. Associate at Bonnie's law firm and sole beneficiary to Bonnie's assets. Considers his mothers death as a news opportunity for himself. When he heard the news of multiple Tackles waitresses being raped, he only cared about how much money he would be able to make in a settlement. * Vicky Landon, wife of Dr. Bill Landon. Was told by Bonnie Pearl about her husband's rapes. Moved 85% of Bill Landon's assets to offshore accounts under her son's name, shot Bonnie Pearl and her husband and killed Vanessa Blaine to save their family fortune. * Seth Landon, son of Dr. Bill Landon. Was told by his mother, Vicky, about his father's rapes. Seth confronted Craig Curtis about the issue and Craig confirmed it. Evidence Bonnie Pearl murder investigation * Two shots fired from a .38 Special revolver, one round was copper jacketed and one was solid lead, suggesting two weapons and two shooters. Only one of the bullets hit the victim, Bonnie Pearl, striking her above the nasal cavity, killing the victim instantly. ** Firearms analysis later discovered that both bullets were fired from the same weapon, scrapping the multiple shooters theory. * Purse was stolen but the victims signature pearls were left on her. The pearls were later discovered to be fake by Det. Paige. * The night of the murder, Bonnie was negotiating with Greg Curtis about a possible settlement for wrongfully terminated waitresses from his Tackles restaurants. Afterwards, she had dinner with her clients. * Acts of vandalism toward Bonnie Pearl by Eric Walsh, including spray painting Bonnie's front gate, going through her trash cans, keying her car, slashing her tires, and draining her pool. * MCD detectives consider Stan Pearl to be just dumb enough to lead a gun with different bullets and, even though it was midnight, Bonnie would have definitely stopped for him. Stan is also Bonnie's sole heir, inheriting his mom's whole estate, including her law practice. Stan also has an apartment just down the road from his mothers murder site. * Bonnie's call logs from her law firm which are written in code. Dozens of calls about Tackles with only the designation of "Burbank/Dallas". ** "Burbank/Dallas" was later identified as Vanessa Blaine, one of the waitresses Tackles terminated. Vanessa Blaine murder investigation * Found dead in her house with signs of struggle. She was tasered multiple times so she was unable to defend herself. * Her phone and laptop were stolen along with her purse, same as Bonnie Pearl. * She was raped by someone she knew and trusted about a month before she was terminated from Tackles. She had previously tried to commit suicide because of the rape. * Taser marks on her back match those of the security guards employed by Tackles, but a specific taser can not be accurately determined to be the weapon that was used. The tasers were reportedly provided by the Landon family as a way to protect the waitresses. Dr. Bill Landon murder investigation * Found dead in his car, matching the murder scene of Bonnie Pearl. Shot twice in the head and twice in the chest with the same gun that killed Bonnie Pearl. * Called Craig Curtis directly after he was released by the LAPD. * The lawsuit on behalf of the raped women would have cost the Landon family their whole fortune, as such, Bill was killed when it became clear that the murders of Bonnie and Vanessa could not stop the lawsuit. * 85% of Bill Landon's assets have been moved to offshore accounts with Seth Landon's name. Multiple sexual assault investigations * Makisha Selby (A.K.A. Las Vegas/Atlanta): Reported her rape to Las Vegas Metropolitan Police but was reportedly incoherent and drugs were found in her purse resulting in her arrest. Because of this, she doesn't trust cops. Craig Curtis set her up to be raped by giving her free tickets to Dr. Bill Landon's seminar in Las Vegas. Bill Landon invited her to his hotel room, drugged her, tied her to the bed, gagged her, and raped her. Reportedly, Landon also kept repeating "trust me" the whole time. * All the women who were raped reported that Craig Curtis gave them free tickets to Dr. Landon's seminars. Seth Landon's apartment * Both of the two types of bullets used in the murders of Bonnie and Doctor Landon. * Bonnie Pearl's stolen briefcase, emptied of it's contents. * Three of Bill Landon's books which were stolen from Vanessa Blaine's house Closing the Case Guest Cast * Chris McKenna (Craig Curtis) * Fran Kranz (Stan Pearl) * Jayne Brook (Vicky Landon) * Nolan Gerard Funk (Seth Landon) Recurring *Rene Rosado (Gustavo Wallace) *Billy Burke (Phillip Stroh) Locations Episode Notes *The episode occurs over the course of several days. Near the beginning of the episode, its stated that Sharon will spend five days in the hospital. She's released part way through the episode and she and Andy joke about the five days worth of flowers she has received. Sharon Raydor *Sharon's heart is revealed to have nearly seized, but she survives and spends five days in the hospital as a result. Sharon is left with a choice between a new pacemaker device and a heart transplant. *After considering her options, Sharon chooses to discontinue treatment and live her life to the fullest rather than risk taking someone else's chances away. She records a couple of videos with Buzz's camera and leaves them with Buzz, stating that they are for Buzz's eyes only. *While angrily interrogating a suspect, Sharon's heart seizes. Julio Sanchez desperately performs CPR and Sharon is rushed to the hospital. *At the end of the episode, Sharon's doctor tells first Rusty and Andy followed by everyone else that gathered - Assistant Chief Mason, Gus, Andrea Hobbs and the rest of the squad - that they were unable to revive Sharon and she has died. *Everyone gathered is left grief-stricken while Buzz is seen holding the videos Sharon left with him shortly before her death. Gus and Rusty *Gus sends Rusty flowers in a further attempt to make up with him. *After Sharon's heart seizes, Rusty calls Gus who rushes to the hospital in time to hear the news of Sharon's death. Phillip Stroh *Now sporting a beard, Stroh is confirmed to have returned. Posing as a customer at Gus' new job, he has been speaking to Gus a lot about his troubles with Rusty. As a result, Stroh learns of Sharon's condition when Gus has to rush out. Stroh states that he might see Gus again "before I go," suggesting that Stroh intends to target Gus as well. Leo Mason *At the beginning of the episode, Mason is visibly still angry about Sharon's behavior and has no wish to talk to her. By the time she returns several days later, Mason has calmed down and is glad to see Sharon back at work. She fills him in on everything that is happening. *Mason is at the hospital with everyone after Sharon's collapse and is as grief-stricken as everyone else to learn that she has died. Trivia Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 6 Category:Episodes